Evil and good english version
by superchicken1
Summary: see inside, I promise it's good!!!!


Disclaimer: Middle-earth belongs to Tolkien or to his son, I don't know actually.etc.  
  
Summary: The story tells about a new dark lord, Morgoth (NOT MELKOR!). He possesses the strength of Melkor and when he's united with his Laterien, he's unstoppable. Can Middle-Earth stop him? (that was utter rubbish '-_-)  
  
Notes: Morgoth is kind of my character, only the name belongs to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien. The Ainareth are mine also, feel free to use them but please e-mail me. Have fun!!! P.S.: It may be that some of the names of Middle-earth are wrong, but that's because I'm Belgian and I'm not in possession of the English books.  
  
Evil and good (original isn't it? () by Salazar Slytherin (girly.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"We can not attack them, we can't afford to have another war in Middle- Earth. The misery with the Ring only ended ten years ago." Legolas nodded understandingly, "But they are becoming to dangerous, we have to do something." He said. Agreeing muttering sounded through the air. Mumbling from Dwarves, Humans, Hobbits and Elves.  
  
There was another council in Rivendel. Middle-Earth was barley freed from one enemy when another came from out of nothing, ready to take over the land. And this time, it wasn't one enemy, but an entire race. The Ainareth. They have control of the Power of Melkor. At the height of their power they were able to conquer a entire army on their one. The only problem was that they needed something to do that, like Sauron needed his Ring of Power. They needed their Laterién. Some sort of necklace that possessed extra strength. Through this necklace they could use dark magic.  
  
"Besides, I learned how to wield white magic." Said Legolas and he went on " it can't be that hard to bring their leader down with that. And once he's gone, they just have to surrender." Elrond sighed: "I'm afraid it won't be that easy, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The Ainareth have no leader, they work together. That's what makes them invincible." Suddenly, Faramir rose: "If that is what makes them invincible then there's only one way to stop them," he said dramatically "we must use an ambush." Again agreeing muttering. "But," Elrond spoke hesitantly " they've got spies everywhere!". This time it was Aragorn, son of Arathorn who had an argument ready. He smiled a few seconds en then he said: "Lord Elrond, we already investigate that and it seems that they only have spies on the ground. A surprise attack out of the air could be possible." Elrond was stunned, but he wasn't the only one. Hobbits en Dwarves ,almost immediately, asked the same question: "And what kind of plan did you have in mind Aragorn, Lord of Gondor?"  
  
"I spoke with Lord Faramir, and with Lord Gwaihir too, and he allows us to fight the Ainareth with a few brave warriors, while they're flying on his eagles." Elrond smiled weakly: "It seems to me, Lord Aragorn, that you did this very careful. For example, from where you are going to attack the mighty Ainareth?" "Of course," Aragorn answered, "Faramir's land, Ithillien, is already taken by the Ainareth. There fore, it's more than logical that they will be there. So I thought it was for the best to attack them from behind the stone walls of the Ephel Duath..I know it's going to be hard to find warriors who are brave enough to pass those walls." He added.  
  
Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits looked fearfully at Aragorn. To go behind the Misty Mountains.Enter Mordor.Nobody would ever dare to do that. There were still a few Orks left there, not that they were going to attack but. There was still something, something in the air.  
  
"I will go!" Everybody looked curiously to the direction where the voice came from. Legolas had risen, the look in his eyes was full of self- confidence. "Legolas, no! You can't go!" Frodo cried. "Why not?" Legolas asked challenging, "I can handle this." "But." Frodo whispered, "I don't want to lose you." Aragorn rose suddenly: "Frodo is right, you can not go." "And again, I have to ask the same question, Lord Aragorn, why not?" answered Legolas. "Because.erm." Aragorn kept silent for a moment " because you're the only one that knows how to wield Light Magic, and you can't go fighting against a whole race of Dark sorcerers." Now it was Legolas turn to be silent for a while, he looked at Aragorn, examining him silently. -He does have a point. - He thought - but I have to think of something or else.- "But what if." His musing was suddenly interrupted by Gimli's voice: "But what if Legolas gave pieces of his white magic to the others?" "What do you mean Lord Gimli?" Elrond asked, "You know that neither Elves nor Humans, not even Dwarves are capable of learning the arts of White Magic in so little time." "I know that Lord Elrond, but what if Prince Legolas bundled his White Magic in separated pieces. And then he could sort of pack them up in the bark of an Oak, and then we've got some sort of bombs. And then the other Elves can carry them too." Elrond's face lightened: "Lord Gimli! You are a genius! The only thing we have to do then is search for volunteers." "Then I will go, after all, it'll be my bombs." Legolas said immediately. "I've got the impression, Prince Legolas," Elrond answered " that I can't stop you, so it has to be. Glorfindel, Haldir, Rowen, Noriand, and Labadel will accompany you. If everyone agrees then we can cancel the council and prepare the attack." "We agree!" It sounded. "Then let the preparations begin!"  
About a month and a half later everything was set and the great offensive against the Ainareth could begin. Legolas and the others were ready to leave in the direction of the Ainareth's army. Last instructions were given. ".so, the speed of the horses of the Ainareth might be a problem. It's best if you first drop a quick bomb on their horses. Do you understand that Legolas?" asked Elrond. "Yes,. I understand." Said Legolas bravely. Legolas sat down on Gwaihir's back and was about to leave when Aragorn took him apart for a minute: "I know that this is supposed to be the moment when I have to try to stop you, but I won't. Go now Legolas, and do your best, because the fate of Middle-Earth rests in your hands." "Thank you, Aragorn." Legolas answered, you could barely see the tears in his eyes. Until he turned around and he took off, together with Gwaihir.  
  
"Lord! The Ainareth are five miles ahead of us, we will be there in a minute or so. We are still unnoticed." Called Rowen to Legolas. Legolas' face was fierce: "Keep the bombs for the horses ready Noriand! The rest,. prepare for the battle of your life!" A black mass became visible. -Oh no,- Legolas thought - I didn't expect that there would be so many of them.I hope we have enough bombs.- Suddenly the crowd began to move, they had discovered them! "Quickly, throw your bombs!" Legolas screamed.  
  
A hundred feet below them, chaos was all around when the first bomb exploded in the middle of the camp of the horses. Three people hurried over to the edge of the camp to collect their horses and to run away as quickly as possible. Mordred, Morgana and Morgoth. A family.  
  
"Morgoth!" Mordred yelled, while he was panting for breath, "Get out of here!" "No!" Morgoth yelled back "I won't leave you behind!" Morgoth ran back to his father who stood gasping for breath with his hand clutched to his side. "Morgoth! Do what you father says!" Morgana called who came running to the two men. "But." Suddenly, Mordred rose fast, grabbed his son around his middle and threw him with an enormous power hundred yards away.His last power. On the very same moment a bomb from Legolas fell down on Mordred and Morgana with all its force. Morgoth yelled out in panic: "Noooooo!" As fast as his legs could carry him, he ran to his parents. "Father! Mother! Are you all right?" Mordred's face was covered in blood. He was deathly pale, his arm and leg were in a strange angle. "Morgoth." he whispered softly. "Morgoth, get Niarag and run away from here,.run." "But." "Go." Morgoth turned around and ran to the edge of the camp. He looked around searchingly and he whistled twice, long and shrill, when he heard an enormous bang from behind him. Dazed from the pressure on his ears. When he turned around he saw what chaos Legolas' largest bomb had made. Tents laid everywhere, shredded into little pieces. A mangle of bodies and burning wood. (A/N: I don't know if mangle is good English) It slowly dawned to Morgoth. He was the only one, the very last, the last of the Ainareth.  
  
A sound waked him from his trance. The sound of a horse. Niarag stood beside him. An enormous mare with scarlet read eyes. She pressed her head against his shoulder. With a sound full of impatience she warned him to hurry. Morgoth suddenly reacted fast and he jumped on his horse. In a dazzling speed they galloped away.  
  
Not far above them yells of happiness sounded. "We have defeated them! Finally!" Haldir yelled from pure happiness. All the Elves chatted loudly about there victory. Except for Legolas, who sat absent mindly on Gwaihir's back, playing with his last bomb. "What's wrong, Lord Legolas?" asked Labadel, "aren't you happy that we defeated the Ainareth at last?" "Off course I'm happy," Legolas answered, "off course, it's just that." What Legolas was about to say, they would never know. The eagles suddenly began screaming with fear: "Look, over there! One of them is escaping!" Legolas didn't need to say something; Gwaihir immediately flew at top speed at the lonely rider.  
  
Morgoth looked up in fear. He had heard the scream of an eagle. He just wanted to urge Niarag to go faster when Legolas' last bomb came down right beside him. Morgoth was thrown of his horse and he landed heavily on the ground with his head on a stone. Everything became black in front of his eyes. He could just hear another scream in the distance. "Morgoth!" After a loud bang, this sound also disappeared.  
Notes: Well, what did you think? Reviews are welcome, flames too. They will be used to stick my teacher Latin on fire. If my grammar or vocabulary is bad, it's because I'm Belgian and I'm lazy (. So R&R please!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
